


Naughty Little Prince

by Elinad



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinad/pseuds/Elinad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keita accidentally walks in on the King and the Vice-President getting frisky, intrigued by what he sees and unable to get it out of his mind, Keita confronts the two older students - who decide that Keita deserves a little "punishment" for his snooping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Little Prince

The dexterous hand of the blue haired Vice President tugged eagerly at the shirt buttons, experienced fingers moving quickly, whilst the slightly broader brunette boy opposite him ravaged his neck with strong kisses. Once the President's tanned and toned chest was bare Nakajima Hideaki proceeded to push the other boy further across his desk, papers sliding to the floor, tugging his trousers down. Niwa Tetsuya gave an excited and feral grin, reaching forward to throw his partner's blazer to the ground...soon both men were nearly naked...it was...

Ito Keita sat up in his bed with a start. Guiltily he peeled back the covers to look down at his burning erection, realising what he had been doing. Slowly he retracted his grip from his length.

Once again he had been fantasizing about the King and the Vice President.

Biting his lip and curling up in to a ball of shame he wrenched his eyes shut. Desperately trying to replace the images in his head (so vivid...so vivid...) with something, anything else. But it was no use.

It had been this way for nearly a week now, ever since he'd accepted that favour from Kazuki. He had innocently gone to the Student Council's office in order to deliver a report. He'd knocked. Of course he had knocked. But after a few minutes of no one answering he assumed the two students were hard at work, and so engrossed that they couldn't hear him...well this was true in a manner of speaking.

He pushed open the door to reveal a scene that had made him gasp. A brutal and sensual fight for dominance. The two men upon the desk. Lips locked. Hands savagely roaming, clothing being removed...

They did not see him. Quietly and quickly Keita had exited, running down the corridor. As far from them as he could possibly get, the picture of what he had just witnessed blazing in his mind.

Not that it was wrong for a man to love another man! Not at all, and they did make a most attractive couple, Keita had thought to himself. He had admired the two student council members for a long time for their intellect and strength.

But never like this!

He could never have imagined it. Yet now, it was all he was imagining. Every spare moment the scenario would float back in to his head, be extended. Well hung crotches and muscular bodies becoming bare, strong hands reaching, powerful thrusting-

Again Keita's member throbbed painfully at this fantasy. He reached his hand down between his legs.

Once more, it seemed he would bring himself to completion thinking of them.

The report was never delivered by Keita in the end. Instead he had tracked down Shunsuke and traded some meal tickets so he would do it for him.

Keita hadn't spoken to the Vice-President or King since that day. But that was fine. He didn't think he could look either of them in the eye without blushing!

But things couldn't go on like this. He was purposefully avoiding them wherever he went, often being terribly late for lessons as he would frequently be forced to hide behind lockers or take an opposite route if he saw them. Even Kazuki could see that something was wrong!

"You seem distant Keita, what is it?" he asked worriedly one lunch time.

"Oh...nothing. I dunno, I guess I just haven't felt myself recently," murmured Keita, moving his food about his plate. Well if that's not a huge lie...he thought sadly at the unintentional double meaning of his words, that was all he had been doing recently.

"Look! See, you're not eating properly! Now that's not the Keita I know and love." Kazuki extended an arm around his friend and pulled him close. The smaller red headed boy felt strangely comforted by the contact.

"Listen, anything I can do, just let me know. I miss my cheery Keita" said Kazuki, reaching out a cheeky finger to poke Keita on the nose.

After a few moments Keita smiled, for what felt to him like the first time in ages.

"Of course Kazuki-kun."

If only his friend could find a way to clear his head.

After many more feverous nights Keita knew what he had to do.

He had to return to the Student Council's Office. He had to make things normal again.

It wasn't too difficult; soon there was another errand for him to run, this time from Bell Liberty's Queen. It was to collect a paper on the Council's Sports Spendings for the Treasury. Keita nervously accepted.

His feet seemed unable to function properly as he walked once more down the corridor he'd been avoiding for over a week. Yet before he knew it he was back at that door. His fist shook as he rose to knock. Hesitating, half of him hoping and half of him dreading that he would glimpse something similar to before.

His knuckles made a dull sound against the wood.

After a brief moment the deep and smooth tone of Nakajima's voice met his ears,

"Enter."

Releasing a breath he did not realising he had been holding in, he did so.

Nakajima was typing away at his computer. Niwa was stretched upon the sofa, frowning at a piece of paper, which he lowered to the ground to look up at Keita.

"Hey!" a great grin spread across his handsome face, "long time no see, how you doin' Keita?"

Keita reached a shy hand to the back of his head,

"Not too bad thank you Niwa-san." He smiled sheepishly.

"So what's up?"

"Uh, yeah, the Treasury asked me to come and collect a report for them, on your, um...Sports Spendings..."

Keita felt his voice trail off and looked down at his feet. Heat pooled in his cheeks. He found himself unable to maintain eye contact with the Council President.

"Ah sure, that'll be on Hide's desk over there" said the King kindly, sensing the younger boy's apparent nervousness.

Keita and nodded and walked over.

"Good afternoon Keita-kun." Nakajima's fingers abruptly halted their typing. Swiveling in his chair he crossed his arms and flashed his ice blue eyes upwards to meet Keita's, "You seem flustered today."

Keita's cheeks flared even more. He hated the way the cool Vice President could do that, see right through him. That sharp gaze felt like it could singe a hole through your soul.

Chewing his lip Keita's face became warmer.

"Mmm...yeah."

"Care to tell me why?"

The small russet locked lad turned his head away and made a tiny and indiscernible noise. Slowly, Nakajima raised himself from his chair and took measured steps towards him.

Keita's heart began to beat faster. A great drum resonating through him. It got quicker as the older boy came nearer. Until he was so close that Keita swore he was going to explode. Now his eyes were staring at the taller teen's uniformed chest.

"Hmm?" continued the Vice President reaching out long fingers to capture the younger boy's chin. He tugged his face upwards to force their gazes to meet.

Now Keita was certain he was going to expire on the spot. At this sudden contact his heart nearly stopped then and there. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to look in to those two twin pools of blue. He found himself becoming lost in their depths.

Nakajima...the Vice President...he was always so, so flirtatious thought Keita. Any excuse for contact, and always, always penetrating him with that sexy stare...hypnotising.

He was becoming lost, lost in a dense and hazy fog. It weighed heavily on his brain.

Before Keita could realise just what the hell he was doing he had leaned forward and planted a kiss on the blue-haired student's lips.

The other man welcomed it, eagerly inserting his tongue in to Keita's mouth, probing, exploring...

After a few moments Keita slowly pulled away.

"Keita..." came a soft yet low voice

Keita whipped his head around. There standing just behind him was Niwa, a tender but unreadable expression on his face.

It took only a few steps to close the distance between them. Still wading through the fog, Keita closed his eyes once more and moved his head so that his mouth met the full lips of the President. This time it was a much warmer, gentler kiss, not as forceful as Nakajima's.

Keita's eyes suddenly snapped open. He froze and leapt back as if scalded.

He had kissed Nakajima,

He had kissed Niwa...

What had he done?

He backed away looking at the two of them, their gazes expectant. He felt like the proverbial deer before the headlights. Spinning round, he made a bolt for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" said Niwa with a chuckle, easily grabbing Keita's arm.

Nakajima whipped to the doorway – blocking Keita's escape. Keita stood motionless for a few moments, until his bottom lip trembled.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whimpered.

"Hey, hey it's ok." Said the King softly, pulling the little redhead in to an embrace.

Keita let him. Wearily he flopped against the older boy's powerful frame.

"I, I don't know what came over me," he sniffed, "I've always thought, thought so highly of you two...and, I just don't know what came over me. It's just, I've wanted to do that, ever since, ever since..."

Screwing up his face, his voice suddenly increased in volume,

"Ever since I saw you two together in here!"

The two Student Council members knew exactly what was meant by that last statement. A few seconds of silence passed. Keita cuddled in to Niwa's secure grip.

"Well, well" smirked Nakajima striding towards the other males. He moved forward with measured steps, his body sleek and controlled; a panther advancing towards its prey. Keita's already panicked heart began to pump faster. Nakijima crouched down, so that his face was level with Keita's. Raising a casual eyebrow he continued, "We've got a naughty boy here." He then extended an elegant finger, lazily tracing a line down Keita's cheek. "Such a naughty little prince" he breathed.

Keita gulped, feeling incredibly scared and also...aroused.

Nakajima's stare, if possible, became even more intense. Keita's heart began to thump again. The Vice President's voice was lowered to a husky whisper.

"And do you know what we do with naughty boys Keita? We punish them."

Keita's breath hitched as the King began to massage his shoulders,

"If this is what you want, Keita."

But before Keita could reply, Nakajima, with a wicked smirk, snaked forward a hand to stroke the first year student's growing erection.

"Oh I think it is my King."

Keita blinked rapidly at his two upper classmen, his eyes like saucers, his heart ready to burst. He felt like an animal caught in a trap, but at the same time so incredibly aroused, his straining erection threatening to tear itself free of his trousers.

Niwa buried a large, strong hand in Keita's hair and gently pulled him forward in to another kiss. Keita finally felt himself relaxing at the sensual touch and the warm cavern of the President's mouth. Losing himself in the kiss, he even began to moan slightly as the elder student's hands began to roam, stroking his arms, caressing his back. He became bolder, allowing his own tongue to explore.

Just as he felt the tension beginning to leave his body Keita flinched as two more hands were placed upon him. These were slimmer, more dextrous and strangely cooler. They curled themselves around his neck whilst the long tongue of Nakajima traced a hot trail around his ear. The sensation was almost terrifying, yet thrilling.

The King continued to kiss and caress him, whilst the Vice-President deftly began to remove his clothes. So skillfully was it done that Keita's torso was bare in a matter of moments. Keita shivered. It was partly due to the cool air and partly due to the two pairs of hands teasing his bare flesh, now devoid of the protective barrier of fabric it enjoyed before. He felt his nipples harden and goose bumps appear on his arms, which only heightened the pleasure he was feeling.

Slowly he felt two pairs of hands steer him towards the King's desk and before he knew it he was laid across it. The smooth cold surface against his back made him tremble, and only rendered him more sensitive to the heavy strokes applied by the two elder students' hands, he gazed at their faces looking down at him. Niwa with a warm smile of appreciation and Nakajima with a wicked smirk. It was all Keita could do to keep his eyes open due to all the sensations he was feeling. He thrust his head back, writhing and moaning.

When the younger boy opened his eyes he saw that Niwa had moved to sit on the desk, he leaned in to plant another deep kiss upon Keita's lips. The King then moved his mouth to Keita's ear and whispered,

"Get on all fours Keita-kun."

Keita gulped. If it were possible, his heart began to pump even faster, but he did as he was told.

Niwa then moved to the front of the younger student and Nakajima went to stand at the opposite side of the desk.

"Don't worry," smiled the President to Keita, "you won't be in this position for too long, I know that this desk can't be comfortable on your knees."

"If only you were that considerate with me." muttered Nakajima, but he said it with a smirk as he moved his face in between Keita's firm butt cheeks. He then extended his tongue and proceeded to powerfully lick the little puckered ring of flesh.

Keita gasped at the sudden sensation. But it felt nice, relaxing and exciting at the same time. He moaned softly as the King caressed his back and the Vice-President lapped at his entrance.

Moaning, Keita felt the blue haired man insert one long finger slowly in to him, which was then followed by another, which gently pumped and probed him, stretching him.

"He's ready Niwa," whispered Nakajima. Keita could almost hear the smile in his deep, velvety voice.

Nakajima then passed Niwa a bottle of lubricant (Of course the famously promiscuous Vice-President would have lube on him, thought Keita to himself) which the King then applied generously to his considerable length. Keita gasped at the sight of it as the other man undid his trousers. The King was huge! Would he really be able to-

"Don't worry", chuckled Niwa reading Keita's thoughts, "I'm going to take good care of you."

Niwa then applied the slippery liquid to Keita's entrance. The younger student found he rather liked the feel of the cool substance against his hot skin. The President then climbed on to the desk and gestured for Keita to approach him. Gently, his eyes never leaving Keita's, he lifted the younger man under the arms and lowered him on to his awaiting cock.

Keita tried to keep his breathing even as he felt the other man's erection enter him, but couldn't help letting out a little cry. It didn't hurt, but he felt so, so full.

Niwa then slowly began to move himself in and out of Keita. Keita wrapped his slender legs around the muscular torso of the older student and placed his hands upon the King's broad shoulders. Keita then began to move his hips gently, in rhythm with the other man.

"That's it Keita-kun", breathed the King huskily, "you feel so good." Keita couldn't help but let out a long moan in response. It turned him on so much to know that the other man was enjoying himself as much as he was. It felt so good to have him inside of him.

They kept up a steady and gentle pace, the King didn't want to be too rough on the little prince. But Keita who was now used to the feel of the great, thick member inside him wanted more…

"Can we go faster?"

"Oh I think it's time to let me join in now." Came a silky reply. Keita whipped his head around. He was so absorbed with the King that he'd almost forgotten that the Vice-President was there, watching them hungrily the whole time.

"Why don't you turn young Keita around, hmm?"

"An excellent idea Hide!" replied the King.

Keita felt the same terrified, yet incredibly aroused tingles he'd felt earlier as Niwa proceeded to turn him around with deft hands as Nakajima snaked over to the desk. Niwa leaned backwards, supporting himself with his hands. Keita allowed himself to look at the impressively large length, stood to attention, before lowering himself on to it. The younger man let out a sigh of satisfaction as he felt the thick length enter in to him once more. He could feel the powerful thighs of the King supporting him and he leaned his back against the well-defined pectorals, feeling small and dainty in comparison.

All the while Nakajima had been coming ever closer and whilst fixing his icy blue eyes on Keita he stretched forward and extended a longue hot tongue, which flicked across Keita's tip, teasing him. Keita watched, moaning softly, wishing he'd take his pulsing erection in to his mouth. He kept trying to meet Nakajima's cold blue gaze, but he found it too intense, he had to keep looking away, blushing. At last, the older man wrapped his lips around Keita's head and slowly, painfully slowly for the younger man; took Keita in to his mouth. The younger student sighed in appreciation, loving the feeling of the warm, silken expanse of Nakajima's mouth around his cock, the talented tongue lapping furiously. He watched as Nakajima's cheeks hollowed as he took Keita in to his throat, making his stunning cheekbones even more defined. He began to move his mouth up and down rapidly, his eyes never leaving Keita's face. It was too much. Keita's cock was on fire.

And true to his word, the President was now thrusting in to him more quickly than before. Keita couldn't stop himself from crying out with long wanton groans of pleasure as he felt the slam of the King's groin, filling him, creating delicious friction. He feared he would explode from all these sensations. His cock throbbed so painfully. He gripped Nakajima's shoulders hard, hard enough to leave bruises. The beautiful blue haired Vice-President deep throating him, the gorgeous President taking him from behind, it was too much, too much…he wrenched his eyes shut.

"Niwa, Nakajima, I'm going to…!"

With a great cry, Keita came, spurting in to Nakajima's awaiting mouth. Nakajima then pulled away to watch with satisfaction as the King came slowly afterwards. Keita's release had caused his passage to contract, the walls of muscle then clamped down upon the King's length, wringing out his own release. Keita cried again and his voice joined the deep groan of the President as he felt himself filled with the other man's hot seed.

"Now it's my turn," breathed Nakajima, bringing his cock forward to Keita's mouth. Keita took the other man in willingly, closing his lips around the length and moving his head and tongue, as Nakajima had done with him. The Vice-President wrapped one deft hand around his member and the other entangled its long fingers in the younger student's hair, stroking, tugging and pushing Keita's head, urging it to move faster. Until at last with a soft sound of satisfaction, he too came in Keita's mouth. The first year quickly swallowed the other man's cum, sputtering a little. The taste wasn't at all unpleasant. Then he allowed himself to collapse on top of the President. Nakajima stared at the two of them with a look that could almost be described as fondness.

For a few minutes nobody spoke, nobody moved. The room was just full of the sounds of heavy breathing. At last, Niwa stroked Keita's cheek gently and Nakajima wound his fingers once more in to Keita's hair.

"Well that was fun Keita-kun," grinned the King. "We should do this again sometime."

Keita merely smiled in reply, he was honestly too exhausted and too thoroughly satisfied to speak.


End file.
